Gone From Bad To Good
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will has had a bad day and when there's an accident in the choir room, things go down hill.


It had been another long, stressful day at William McKinley High school for Will. He was exhausted as he had taught the Glee club a new dance routine and Finn hadn't been able to do it, so he had gone over the steps again and again. It was about Finn's 12th try when he got it right.

Will had wondered why he became a teacher, he did love his job but sometimes he just wanted to pull his curls out. He was feeling that at the start of break time and now it was dinner time and he was walking towards the choir room to meet the Glee club.

As he turned a corner, he could hear the shouts and yells coming from the choir room. He sighed and wondered what was going on now. It was probably Santana and Rachel, or maybe Finn and Puck. He was almost at the door, ready to stop the chaos, when he heard a voice.

"Hey Will,"

He spun round as he recognised the angelic voice, and he saw Emma standing there with her red hair resting on her shoulders. Her brown doe eyes were wide and a huge smile was plastered on her face. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped closer to her, walking away from the choir room.

Will couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. Out of all the men in the world, she chose him. He smiled at her and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, and then he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Hey beautiful," He smiled.

Emma giggled and blushed slightly at his words. He smirked and took her hand as he looked in to her hypnotising eyes. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight before him.

"So I was thinking we could grab some lunch," Emma smiled.

"I would love to Em, but the Glee club have practice and Finn needs a lot of help with his dancing," Will replied.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later then," She nodded, disappointed.

He sensed she was upset and he kissed her nose and then her lips, before pulling away.

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you too," She grinned and kissed him.

He kissed back and then pulled away. He could still hear the shouting and he knew he should stop it.

"I see you later Em," He waved.

"Okay. Bye Will," She waved as she turned and walked away.

As Will turned back around, the smile on his face disappeared and he walked towards the door of the choir room and then he stepped inside. He was just about to tell them to stop arguing, but when he saw the scene before him, he was speechless.

* * *

><p>The bell had just rung and Finn walked in to the choir room, finding it empty. He knew he was early and he sat down and relaxed. He went to sit down and then Santana came in, hand in hand with Brittany.<p>

He saw Quinn, Rory and Mercedes walk in behind them followed by Rachel, Kurt and Blaine who were laughing. He smiled as Rachel sat beside him and then Sam, Sugar, Tina, Mike and Puck walked in.

Puck set his bag down and then walked over towards the guitar near the piano. He picked it up and then began playing a tune. He looked at Finn who was the closest to the guitar amp.

"Finn, plug the amp in," Puck told him.

"Sure thing," Finn nodded.

He stood up and walked over to the amp. He picked up the plug, turned on the plug socket and pushed the plug in. Suddenly sparks flew, there was a crackling noise and Finn felt pain shooting through him. He heard voices shouting at him and he heard Rachel's shout.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh my god," Kurt shouted in panic.

"Someone do something," Quinn yelled at them.

"Someone go get help or something!" Sam shouted.

"Where's Mr Schue?" Artie asked.

He tried to remove his hand from the socket but his muscles had locked, making him unable to remove his hand. It felt like fire was shooting through his body as he screamed out in pain.

The whole group were standing watching in shock and Puck was the first to act he ran towards his friend and with the end of the guitar, he tried to push his friend off it, but he wouldn't budge.

Finn finally fell to the floor withering in pain and after a few moments he became very still, but his hand was still attached to the plug, the electricity still coursing through him.

"Do something!" Tina shouted.

Puck took a chance and he didn't care if he got electrocuted either, cause his best friends life was at stake. He quickly turned off the socket and Finn's body stopped shaking.

Mike, Rachel and Sam were beside Puck now and they were trying to get his hand off the plug. They worked quickly but gently and finally Finn's hand let go of the plug and fell to the floor. Finn's eyes were shut and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Mike announced.

"Well do something!" Puck ordered.

"Just leave him like that, he looks peaceful," Santana told them.

"Shut up Santana!" Rachel shouted at her.

"What ever Man hands!" Santana scoffed.

Tears were flowing from Rachel's eyes as her boyfriend lay on the choir room floor lifeless. At that moment Will stepped in to the room and saw the teen on the ground. He stood still for a moment before running over to the group crowded round Finn's unmoving body.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"He went to plug in the amp and he got electrocuted!" Rachel cried.

"Mr Schue, he's not breathing," Mike said.

Will's training kicked in and he knelt down on the ground, next to Finn.

"Alright, someone call 911 and give me some space!" Will ordered.

Blaine took out his cell phone and got on the phone to 911. Will reached down and he put two fingers under Finn's jaw frantically searching for signs of life; he blanched when he found none. As he felt his heart racing faster, he moved closer to Finn. He tried to remember his basic first aid training, it was the worst time to forget it when he needed it, then it came to him. 2 breaths and then 30 compressions.

He tilted his head back, opening the airway right, as he'd been taught. He stared at his face for a moment going through the steps in his head. He pinched his nose between his thumb and fore finger. Will took a breath, then nervously sealed Finn's lips with his own and exhaled.

Finn's cheeks puffed out and his chest rose as Will sat back and then gave another breath. He turned his head watching his chest rise and fall, while feeling the air hitting his cheek. Then he sat back on his knees, put one hand on his sternum then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together.

He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground, locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times. He counted out loud, scared of losing a beat. Once he was done, Finn remained the same, immobile and unresponsive. Thats when he realised something, Finn's heart could have gone in to fibrillation. He turned to his students and looked at them with worry and panic written across his face.

"Go get the defibrillator from the nurse's office and hurry!" Will ordered.

Puck ran out of the room as soon as the sentence left his teachers mouth. Meanwhile Will continued with CPR hoping that the paramedics would arrive soon. It was less than a minute when Puck arrived with the AED and handed it to Will. Will instantly opened up Finn's shirt, and attached the defibrillator electrode pads to his bare chest.

"Stop CPR, do not touch patient, analysing," The AED's ordered.

As the AED analysed Finn, Will ran a hand through his hair and waited. He was dreading the outcome of this situation and after a second the AED started working. After a moment it spoke again and the red light flashed.

"Shock advised,"

"Everybody clear," Will said as he pressed the shock button on the machine to deliver the first shock.

As the shock went through Finn's body his chest jolted. Will checked for a pulse at Finn's neck, still feeling nothing. After a second the AED continued the orders.

"Continue CPR,"

Will did as it said and he did 30 compressions, then gave two more breaths. It had only been a minute when Will heard Principal Figgins's voice and the paramedics ran in to the room. Will stepped back and looked at the scene in front of him. He saw Rachel was still sobbing and he pulled her in to a hug, trying to comfort her.

Will didn't know how long it had been until Finn's heart was beating again. As Finn was put on a stretcher, and carried out the room with Rachel following. One of the paramedics then turned to Will and told him if he hadn't done what he had, Finn wouldn't be alive. So as Will stood there as the ambulance drove off he knew his day had just got better.

**Thanks for reading guys. This story took me a week to write and thats bad for me. Usually it takes me a day or two but I had to do a lot of research... Anyway please review :)**


End file.
